


A Head for Head

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Series: The Sins of an Empire [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: I am such Trash, M/M, Sith AU, Sith Obi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan gets a bit fed up with how much work goes into being leader of an Empire and decides to try and lessen Bail's work load.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Head for Head

**Author's Note:**

> I made a fucking pun out of the title. I am officially ashamed of myself! I hope you forgive me for the horrendous use of it and enjoy :)

A month had passed. A full month and Obi-Wan hadn’t run off to cause havoc somewhere else. Cody hadn’t minded this change. In fact, he’d been pretty fucking pleased about it as he’d won fifty credits because of it. There was plenty to do on Coruscant alone and with the addition of Han under the twins’ care, it certainly led to some enjoyable days. Nevertheless, Obi-Wan also came to realize that the Emperor was not at his beck and call like he would have preferred.

There were to many times when Bail expertly slipped out of his grasp with that half smile as he said, “I have a meeting Obi-Wan.” Or some call with a general or a time when he needed to talk to the public or interrogations with prisoners he needed to oversee or whatever.

Obi-Wan knew that he couldn’t control everything, that governments in general involved plenty of work and that as much as Bail would stand for, he wouldn’t stand for anarchy. Still, if Obi-Wan could do something about it, he would. He couldn’t make the regular senate meetings go away without destroying every single planet (an interesting task but probably not a realistic one) and he couldn’t force Bail to stop with the public outings. It was all part of the expertly created trick that he and Padmé did in making their citizens trust them. But there was one thing Obi-Wan could do, something that he had actually caused.

At the time, it had seemed a good idea and he’d certainly enjoyed some of the chaos they’d caused. But now they had run their course and Obi-Wan knew at least one way to free up some of Bail’s time.

He decided not to even tell Cody and disappeared for three days without a word. Upon coming back, Cody was the first person (first one he paid attention to at least) that he ran into. Understandably, the man was a bit peeved.

“First off, you didn’t tell me or anyone anything and then you did that? Without me?”

“It would have grown to complicated with more people. The whole point was to go in and out as quickly as possible,” Obi-Wan replied with a sly grin.

“Well I don’t care. Next time, I’m coming.”

“Fine,” Obi-Wan said with a roll of his eyes. “I’ll plan our next date and tell you.”

Cody just snorted. “Well, get your ass moving before that thing starts to stink up the place. Emperor is in a meeting.”

“Of course he is,” sighed Obi-Wan. “Hopefully this will lessen those meetings though.”

With that, Obi-Wan sauntered off though he did bump into one other person of significance along the way.

Han Solo visibly jolted at the sight of the object in Obi-Wan’s hand but then he just shook his head and muttered, “Why am I even surprised anymore?”

Obi-Wan laughed at that. “Growing used to your new accommodations?”

“No,” Han said much to quickly and hotly.

It was so obviously a lie that had Obi-Wan’s grin widening. Nevertheless, he decided he would mess with Han later on and simply said, “Well, I hope you’re at least enjoying yourself,” and continued on his way. He made it to the usual meeting room with no more interruptions as no one dared to stop him. If anything, the guards stepped away as Obi-Wan came near and went into the room. Without saying a word, he walked up to where Bail and Padmé sat and dropped the object onto the table in front of them.

Right away, Bail was covering his mouth and Obi-Wan could tell, tell how hard the man was trying to keep himself from laughing as the rest of the people at the table flinched and inched away as much as they could without being obvious. Padmé could tell that Bail wasn’t going to be able to talk, not right away, so she calmly looked at Obi-Wan and asked, “Is that the head of the rebel leader?”

“Is it?” Obi-Wan asked with an exaggerated gesture. “I didn’t realize. I just liked the eyes.”

Bail’s shoulders shuddered and he gave Obi-Wan a warning glance.

“I had a few others,” continued Obi-Wan, “but juggling that many heads is rather difficult.”

Padmé’s mouth slipped into a smile that was all teeth as an incredibly undignified snort escaped Bail’s mouth. The rest of the group was not so amused.

“The rebels are also camped out on Hoth right now. I’m sure they’re scrambling though since all their leaders are dead,” Obi-Wan continued in a completely nonchalant manner.

“All?” asked Padmé.

“I didn’t want to stop half way through.”

And there it was. Bail threw back his head, beautiful and maniacal laughter flowing out of his mouth and acting like music to Obi-Wan’s ears.

Padmé simply rolled her eyes though and asked, “And may we know why you didn’t tell us sooner?”

“Must have slipped my mind,” Obi-Wan replied.

Bail snorted again and Padmé said, “I want at least one stealth team to go to Hoth and see what they can find. Once we know for sure what is there, we will send our forces to take down the rebels for good. Meeting adjourned.”

With that said, those physically present got up, bowed, and left, and those on holo ended their signals. It was then that Bail started laughing harder as Obi-Wan eased himself into the man’s lap.

“You selfish prick,” Bail got out.

“I was tired of you going to all those damn meetings,” replied Obi-Wan. “This should at least make the war centric ones ease down.”

Bail just laughed again and captured Obi-Wan’s mouth with his as Padmé played with the severed head.

“Who would have thought that you nearly single-handedly destroying the rebels would be because you were horny,” Bail said with a grin.

“I believe that is my cue to leave,” Padmé said with a smirk as she stood up. She grasped the severed head with one hand. “Mind if I keep this?”

“What on earth would you possibly do with it?” asked Obi-Wan.

“I’m not sure yet.”

Bail snorted as Obi-Wan said with a laugh, “Well enjoy it.”

With that, Padmé started to walk away. She said something about locking the door behind her but Obi-Wan wasn’t concentrating on that as he effectively ruffled Bail’s hair.

“I had wondered if you’d run off,” Bail murmured. “I’d thought you’d finally gotten bored. It would appear you’re just a needy shit instead.”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “How am I supposed to function when I’m on the same planet as you, day in and day out, and you’re always with that dull bunch?”

“Well, I do run an Empire and it is just a little more complicated than nerfherding.”

Grinning, Obi-Wan captured Bail’s mouth again and shifted so he was straddling him. As he stopped a moment to catch his breath, Obi-Wan murmured, “I do believe I’ve earned a good bit of you time Emperor.”

“Hmm, I would have to agree,” Bail replied. He softly stroked Obi-Wan’s neck as he pulled Obi-Wan into another kiss, this time tightening his fingers around Obi-Wan’s throat. Both restricting Obi-Wan’s airways and keeping him locked into the kiss made the man rather pliable.

Finally releasing Obi-Wan’s throat, Bail got his hands underneath Obi-Wan and set him onto the table as Bail stood, changing the height dynamic. He pushed him down before slowly letting his mouth travel down Obi-Wan’s neck and then pulled Obi-Wan’s shirt off. His fingers softly moved over each scar. Bail knew every story behind the disfigured flesh and took plenty of time letting his fingers and hands dance over them as Obi-Wan let out a soft whine.

“I hope that’s not all you’re going to do,” Obi-Wan got out as he grasped at Bail’s hair.

Bail continued to trace the scars, going lower and lower until he got to the hem of Obi-Wan’s pants. “Of course not.”

Obi-Wan kicked off his boots and eagerly lifted up his hips. “Do you think you’ll be able to meet here with a straight face now?”

“I do have a poker face you know,” replied Bail with a grin. “It’s only you that really makes my armor crack.”

“And I take great pride in that,” Obi-Wan said as the cool air met more skin.

Bail began to trail kisses down the center of Obi-Wan’s stomach, all the way to his cock where Bail continued to kiss it all the way to the very tip. Bail suddenly moved up and grasped for Obi-Wan’s mouth again as one hand gripped Obi-Wan’s hip, his nails digging into the skin hard enough to break it. Feeling sudden pools of blood welling up on his side had Obi-Wan’s breath hitching as he jerked against Bail’s body.

Obi-Wan swiftly pushed open Bail’s vest and shirt and moved from kissing Bail’s mouth to kissing Bail’s neck where he bit down hard. Sucking and pulling at the skin, Obi-Wan pressed himself against Bail, trying to get as close as physically possible as he grinded against him.

Bail whispered, “That will be hard to hide,” his soft breath sending shivers throughout Obi-Wan’s body.

When Obi-Wan finally let go, Bail shoved him against the table, hard enough to hit his head as Bail moved down and wrapped his lips around Obi-Wan’s cock.

Bucking underneath him, Bail used almost all his weight to keep Obi-Wan pressed against the cool table as Bail’s tongue moved over the veins and skin. Obi-Wan grasped at Bail’s hair as he tried to thrust into Bail’s mouth but was kept against the table. His toes curled and he gasped when Bail’s lips suddenly left him only to move up to a nipple, sucking at the skin as he twisted the other.

“Stop _teasing_ ,” moaned Obi-Wan.

In response, Bail dug his fingernails into Obi-Wan’s skin again, working his way to create a map of red across it. Every pull had Obi-Wan’s muscles bunching up again as Bail acted upon small, slight actions rather than his usual grandiose ones which had Obi-Wan gasping in a completely different fashion.

“ _Bail_ …”

The man grinned, smearing the pools of blood across Obi-Wan’s skin before moving down again. “Always so needy,” Bail whispered before licking Obi-Wan’s now fully hard cock.

Obi-Wan again felt Bail moving back and forth, controlling the pace, the timing, going so fucking slow that Obi-Wan was close to ripping the man’s hair out. He was already pulling as hard as he could, his hips begging to thrust forward but Bail kept him pinned to the table. Of course, Obi-Wan could have used the Force to aid him but he truthfully did enjoy giving Bail total control, letting the man have his way, it gave the entire act an extra thrill that again had him begging for Bail to go faster and harder.

And then the bastard stopped as Obi-Wan squirmed beneath him, grinding as best he could against Bail as the man savagely kissed him, tongue slipping around Obi-Wan’s and down his throat.

One of Bail’s hands pushed Obi-Wan’s hips down and then slowly moved to his wet cock, almost caressing it as Obi-Wan shivered beneath him. He moved slowly, keeping Obi-Wan right on the edge as he continued to keep Obi-Wan’s mouth open and wide and gasping for any air.

And then Obi-Wan was coming into Bail’s hand, hot and wet and sticky as he gripped Bail hard enough to bruise and let out a final shout into Bail’s mouth. The table was now warm beneath him and his muscles relaxed as his fingers loosened their grip in Bail’s hair.

“Thank you,” murmured Bail as he continued to kiss Obi-Wan’s face. “Thank you for slaughtering the rebels. Thank you for staying here. Thank you for being so fucking gorgeous after I’ve defiled you.”

Obi-Wan gave a breathless laugh at that last one. “You have done nothing but that since we’ve met.”

“Hmm, how right you are,” Bail replied as he glided a hand against Obi-Wan’s flaccid cock.

Shivering with nerves still on fire, Obi-Wan got out, “That’s right. Still need to finish you off.”

Bail began to undo his pants. “Oh, I plan on it.”


End file.
